Just Call My Name I'll Be There tfa
by kakashiluckyblackcat
Summary: What happens if Optimus has a younger brother! What if that brother chashed in earth yeasrs later after the Optimus team came.And found an young baby.... Read this and find out! I do not own Tfa! But i onw my oc's.
1. The meet

_**Yo this is maria! Anyways this is my first story in fanfiction. So im going to say i dont own TFA! OK! please read and revew! I do know my Oc'S! oK!!**_

* * *

"Optimce Prime" Ultra Magnus said "Im sorry but I cant let you be an autobot anymore"

Optimce was shock at this

"W-what do you mean!?"Optimce demaned

Ultra Magnus sighed

"Your not progeram to be a autobot Im sorry" Ultra Magnus said

Optimce was angery and shocked! How cant he be an autobot! He older brother Optimus Prime was one! Why cant he be one! Optimce Storms off away from Ultra Magnus

"Optimce were are you going!"Ultra Magnus said

"Wat the point in being here"Optimce yelled as he stomped off

Optimus Prime heard his younger brother yell. Optimus ran twords him!

" What wrong" Optimus prime asked his younger brother.

But Optimce Gave his bother a cold sholder and stomped away from Optimus.

Optimus was confused of his brother action and walked twords Ultra Magnus to get some answers.

While Optimus was getting some answers. Optimce Prime was on his way to steal a cybertron ship!

'stuped Ultra Magnus. Slag Optiums! Bro thinks he better then me be cuz he's the oldest! Fine! I dont care anymore! Slag autobots Slag Cybertron!' Optimce thought as he reached the hanger but then he stoped and saw 4 Descepticons stealing enrgron, oil and a ship!

"Hey"Optimce he yelled

The 4 Descepticons turn around to see Optimce

"slag!!!"on of the Descepticons yelled

" Blast him!"Descepticon that seem like the leader!

The Descepticons fired at Optimce took cover behind the wall and fired at them!

'Damn!! I need back up!' Optimce thought.

'Ultra Magnus come in come in Ultra Magnus this is Optimce' he said in his comlink

'Ultra Magnus here'said Ultra Magnus though the comlink

'there 4 Descepticons ship hanger! I need help! Ahhh!' Optimce said as he got hit by one of the Descepticons blast!

'Optimus and i are on our way'Ultra Magnus said though the comlink

After he was do chating he didnt knowtes a Descepticon bihind him. The Descepticon hit him hard that made him knock out and put him in coma!

"What do we do with this auto-scum"one of the Descepticon

"take him with us he since us"the leader Descepticon of the group "hurry put him on bord the ship before more of these auto-junk comes"

Two Descepticons draged the uncotion autobot to the ship. while the other two finsh packing some more stolen goods. Then were about to enter the ship when Ultra Magnus and Optimus ran in. Optimus saw his younger spark brother drag into the ship!

"Optimce!"optimus shouted to his brother but Optimce didnt respond.

Two of the Descepticons started shoting at the autobots

"Lets move out"Descepticon leader like shouted has backed up to the ship while shoting the Descepticons quickly abord the ship and took off

"NO!"optimus shouted

With the Descepticons

"so wat do we do to this pices of juck" a Descepticons said as he kick Optimce in the side.

"When were a far from Cybertun we can we can dump him in space" the leared of the group said.

The other Descepticons agreed. They went a long why far cybertun. They dump Optimce body in space.

* * *

200 years later (150 years where the Optimus and his crew crash in earth.)

Optimce crash landed on earth. He landed in New York Finger Lakes...National Forest!

When he crashed Optimce woke up from his coma!

"Ow how long was i out?"Optimce said then he looked around his sroundings. Where was he?

"Where the slag Im I?"the autobots said "Organic planet?"

Then a screeching cry was heard in near the Optimce. Optimce looked around to find the sorce of the noise.

"Where the Primus is that noise coming from"Optimce said as he up and walked around. He sreached around then he spotted a brown contaner (baskit) not to far from the clear strim of liquet(sp). The noise was comming from inside the cotaner. Optimce peer in to look what was inside to see wat was making that Optimce saw made his spark sank. Inside the basket was an small organic. It was pale peach skin. Bright lime green hair with two cute lil white. The young femme sparking (baby) was cried and was leaking from its optics. Then noise from the sparking was hurting his autio receptor (ears). Optimce carefuly took the sparkling out of the basket. He notice the sparkling was so....fragile and soft, like the slightest touch could break the sparkling. When he took the young organic out of the basket and into his hands, the oraninc stoped crying. Then sparking opened its optics/eyes and looks at Optimce. Optimce gasp when he saw the young optics. They were a neo green color. They were very beautiful and seemed almost luminous. It was unusual color to Optimce had seen. It was like they were unnatural. Like to Optimce the youngling optices were hand-made.

"hey then lil sparkling organic" Optimce said looking down at the small oranic. The organic baby looked up at Optimce with its big eyes.

"Where are you spark-parants?" Optimce looked around his siroudings finding no other Organics lil the small one he has in his hands.

"Your lonely aren't you huh?"Optimce asked the lil organic as he looked down at the lil organic with sadnese in his optics."you know wat......im lonely too"

The organic child rise its arms out to Optimce while it was cooing

Optimce smiled at the young organic as he gently rub it belly. The lil organic giggled and laughed which made Optimces laugh.

"Your a lil skittish lil thing aren't ya"optimce asked the organic girl. As he sat down and lean aganst the tree. He put lil organic on his chest-plate where his spark is. The lil baby girl wiggled, cooed and giggled on his chest. Optimce chuckled.

"Thats it" Optimce said look at small femme "I'll call you Skitty"

The lil organic yawned. She put her head down on his chest-plate lisuning to Optimce spark like it was its lullby. The orgaic slowy closed its eyes. Optimce watch it fall into to recharge.

"I promise i'll let nothing happen to you"He said

"Skitty"

And so the new start begins


	2. Enter Skitty and Optice Prime

Enter- Skitty and Optimce Prime

A light blue white and orange truck parked in the parking lot of the park. The passer door opened. A girl with shot mess green hair with white kitty and tail, and green eyes. she wore a green tank-top, green shorts, green and black striped long socks and black skateboard shoes. she had green headphones around her neck and a green looking shard for a necklaces. The girl hop out of the wired colored fire truck. The truck closed its door by its self.

"Now Skitty I want you to play in the park. Don't go with any strangers." the light blue truck said

The girl salute to the truck and smiled

"Skitty will be carful Daddy....skitty know what to do nya!" the girl name Skitty said.

"Good now go have fun. I'll be back in 20 minutes" the truck name Optimce

"Ok Skitty goes play now.....Daddy be carful nya!"Skitty said as she ran of in the park.

Optimce drove away from the park and to the road to divier some to the hospilt(sp). Skitty walked up to a tree and sat under it. She didnt bother playing with the other kid her age. There all the same. Judge her and pick on her because of her image. Skitty didn't want daddy or Optimce prime worry. The bot all was worried about Skitty and her safety. She 16 years old the girl needs her space. But Optimce being overprotective father-bot that he is he never neither let her out sight nor see guys. Skitty was daddy lil girl. She sat there...closing her eye feeling all around her, feeling in peace. Until she felt

a preanst walking to her and stopped.

"Wow....are those real" said a child voice

Skitty opended her lime green eyes, to see a a young child tan skin, red hair, maroon color hair,and wearing a faded orange of faded yellow drees. Skitty tilted her heard.

"Yes....Skitty ears and tail are real nya." Skitty said

"Cool! By the way my name is Sari" the lil red said

"H-hi. Skitty name is Skitty nya!" Skitty said

"Nice to meet you Skitty" sari said

"You too nya!" Skitty

"So are you new here in Detroit I never seen you around"sari asked while she sat down in front of here.

"Yes but Skitty wont stay for long. Skitty Dad and Skitty are taking a break. Skitty daddy left Skitty so she can play and streach skitty legs while daddy gose dilver something nya." skitty said

"Why do you say name a lot in your seantes?" sari asked

Skitty ears flaten in saddness.

"Sari dosent like wat skitty says?" Skitty said

"No no no its just odd thats all"sari said

"Oh" Skitty just said

"So do you have any friends" Sari asked

Skitty shook her head. "No Skitty have no friends" she said in a sad tone. Sari notice the saddness in Skitty voice. Then she thought of something!

"Hey I can be your friend"Sari said

Skitty looked at sari. Her white cat ears preaked up and tail swished side to side in happienss!

"really! Nya?" skitty asked in exciment!

"sure!" sari said!

But then a hug explotion was herd. Both girls jumped on the feet! Looking around seeing the childen running away to the parents or the other way around.

"Sari what was that nya?" Skitty said boldly

" Dono"sari said a lil scard

The the saw hug shadow loom over them. Both looked up and saw hug holcopter. Then it transformed into a robot! Skitty knew who was the robot...her adoped sparkfather Optimce told tails about the robot that was above her. Megatron....

Meanwhile

Optimce Prime was done diviering the medicines to the hospital. And was diving back to the park to get his daughter. To truth is he was very worried about leaving skitty alone. Sure Skitty is not his real sparking but he loves her like she was his own. He never trand her for anything in the whole galixy even going back to his home planet. He wasnt a autobot anymore...no his something better then an autobot...a father. Soon a hug explotion got Optimce out of his thoughts. In his alt form he could see a thin black of somke in the park. But thats not the only thing that his spark skip faster...no it was the hug holcopter that transformed what he fear most Megatron. Quicky he put on his siran on and drove as fast as he could to the park! If megatron lay one finger on his Skitty the prime will rip off his arm.

Back to the park.

Skitty and Sari looked at the large bot before them! Megatron looked down on the at them. Sari stiffen while Skitty had a look that tells the the con 'Back off'. Skitty white lil cat ears bent down, her tail was strighten and puffed out and her pupil became a slant.

Megaton looked at the organics that stood before him. He recnized(sp) The lil red head organic. She was the human that hepled the Auto-scum. Megaton was about to grab her. But an axe came flying sepranting the two girls and the con.

"Not so fast Megaton" a strong voice said.

Skitty ears perked up to fimiler voice. She tune to look to see who she thinks the voice belongs to. When she saw who voice it belonge too..it wasnt the bot she thoght it was. But and another bot That looked like her Father. The bot was red and blue. He looked more 2 vorns then her bot-father. Her father had teal and pastel dirty orange. Her father as a scar left optics. The bot in front of her did not. Then she notice other bot! A lil yellow one, a big green one, and red and white one, and a black and gold one.

"Sari ran" the red and blue one said

Sari snaped out of it. The lil red head grabed Skitty hand and started to drag her away the fight was about to form.

"Come on Skitty" she said as both ran. But there path was blocked by a and other robot....and he didnt look nice...he was hug purple and green with on optics. The con looked at the girls he was about to atace them but he was hit a green recking ball causeing the con to crashing on the earth. Sari and ran the other deretoin...but the was bocked by an other con! This one tan and purple. The con looked down and saw the girls. He had a plain look in his face but then his face spind and changed into a a jacklanter looking face.

"Ohhhh look at lil Cute vith kittzy earz" it said was about to pick skitty. But the lil yellow bot shocked him. The con turnded around and his face changed again but to red and mad looken one.

"You AUTOBOZ FOOL I'LL CHUZH YOU" then he atacced the lil bot

Sari took her chanse an ranning to safty. Skitty fellow far behind the lil red haed. Skitty did not see who was behind her. In resalt a hand grabed her.

"nya!" she quealed

Her captcher was Megatron right hand.

"Sirander Autobots" Everybotand con looked at Megatron. The autbots Optics wided to see the defansless human in the gasp of the leader of the con's."Or this lil human will be chushed"

Megatron said as he tighting his grip on Skitty. Skitty tried to wiggled out of the tightness but failed.

"neeewwww" she squeled in pain

The aubots didnt know wat to optimus leg Sari looked at Skitty with worried in her eyes her new friend in the cluches of the mighty leader Megatron.

Just then a teal and orange blurr went behind Megatron. It quickly the blurr took left arm twisting it to Megatron back and put an maroon axe near Megatron neck ready to slice it. Megatron yelled in pian.

" Do that and i'll do more then crush you" A familer voice said but it was very murderly way.

The autobots looked shocked. The bot behind looked almost like Optimus Prime but the bot had a scar on his left optics. But Optimus was even more shocked then the others beacuse he know the the bot behind Megatron.

"It cant be" optimus said

Skitty turn her head to who it was. Her eye gittered with happiess and relif.

"Daddy nya!" she said

Optimce Prime twisted the con leader arm more. Megatron yelled more in pain and bringing him to his keens.

"Let-her -go"Optimce Prime growled putting the maroon lazer axe closer the cons neck.

Megatron did want the Optimce asked and dropped the fragile human. Once on the ground Skitty sprented off to a safe distens and climbed a tree so she can be safe but still looking at the whole seen. Once Optimce saw his youngling was safe. He slowly lossen his grip but letting go of the con leader. Unknowen to Optimce the purple and green con was behind him. The one eyed con pointed can his cannon at Optimce back.

Sari saw this.

" Look out" she yelled But she was too late The ugly con pulled the trigger sending misslae at the teal bot. It was a direck hit. Smoke was alover the palce no one could see. Once the smoke cleard Optimce Prime was still standing there with not a dant in his armer still have a hold of Megatron. Everybot and can saw shocked...even Megatron. Unknow to them a lil someone made green sheild that proteted him form the blast but then quickly dissappered before the others saw it.

Optimce had a scowl on his faceplate. Then quickly literly thogh Megatron over to the one opticed con. Megatron landed on the con. Once the two cons and Megatron got up. they turned to is a very pissed off Optimce Prime. He glared at them hard some how while he was glaring at them his optics started to glow it slowy change form baby blue to neon Megatron to backoff or die.

Megatron would cuntinue but his left arm was in pian.

"Grrr fallback" Megatron ordered

All there cons transformed and flow off.

The teal bot sighed in relif. He tuned around to see the autobots and the lil girl looking at him. Optimce Prime was shocked to see them but more to see...

"O-Optimus"Optimce asked in shocked

"O-Optimce"Optimus said in shock

The other autobots and sari looked between Their leader and the optimus look-a-like.

They both stared at eack other. Skitty on the other hand wanted to investigate the other bot that looked like her father. Skitty climb down the tree, once on the ground she sprented twords her Father. From the corner of Optimce right optics saw his green youngling ranning twords him.

"Daddy nya" Skitty said

"Skitty" Optimce said

When skitty come close to him. Optimce picked her up and put her near his spark chamber.

The other were dumfounded untile the lil yellow bot finaliy snaped.

"What in name of Primus is going on here!?!?!!" the yellow bot yelled


End file.
